Stuck in a tough spot
by shadowchick28
Summary: When Jay is given an ultimatum, what will he choose? I'm trying out a fun new idea, let me know what you think!
1. Rough one

**Hey guys! if this was a miss, then check out some of my other stories! Thanks,**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Rough one

"Hey Jay, my shift is almost over, I'll be waiting for you by the nurse's station." Will said into his cellphone.

"Actually, I'm on my way over to Med, see you in a minute." Jay said then ended the call. Minutes later, Jay walked into the ED. He looked like he had a rough day, rough would be an understatement.

"Have a good night, Dr. Halstead." Maggie echoed from the nurse's station.

"You too." He said as he went to the staff locker room. He usually changed there, but he was tired, and he was headed home anyway, so he grabbed his coat and found Jay waiting for him by the doors. As the brothers walked outside, a cold breeze blew past them, making them both shiver.

"Where's your truck?" Will asked Jay curiously.

"I wanted to walk home." Jay told him.

"Walk? It's freezing out!" Will exclaimed.

"I deserve it." Jay said weakly.

"Nobody deserves to freeze, Jay, let's go see if Ethan would drop us off closer to the house." Will said turning back towards Chicago Med.

"Go ahead and ask Ethan, I need to clear my head." Jay said as he took off into the darkness.

"Dang it, Jay!" Will said as he re-entered the ED and blew warm air onto his cold hands and rubbed them together.

"Hey, Ethan!" Will called over to Dr, Choi as he was leaving the locker room.

"Hi, Will, What's up?" Ethan asked him.

"I had planned to just walk home today, but earlier, Jay called me and said he was going to come pick me up. Long story short, Jay's a idiot, and I need a ride home." Will told him.

"Alright. Go ahead and get in." Ethan said pointing to his car, that he had started a few minutes ago. Will opened the passenger side door, and climbed in.

"Wow, your heater works really well." Will said, his teeth chattering from the cold, brisk air,

"Perks of getting a new heating system put in." Ethan, joked.

"I'm really going to have to think about replacing mine." Will said with a small laugh.

"Where is Jay, anyway?" Ethan asked Will, curiously.

"He took off, on foot, something about needing to clear his head." Will told him, still amazed at how well the heat was working.

"I get that. We had quite a rough shift, also. Just give him a little space. He'll come around." Ethan told Will as he pulled up outside of Jay and his house.

"I'm sure you're right Thanks for the ride." Will said as he got out of the warm car.

"Anytime." Ethan said as he headed, slowly down the ice covered roads of Chicago. Will slid his key into the lock of the front door and opened the door, stepped inside, and shut the door, trying to keep the heat in and the cold out.

"Jay? You here?" Will called towards the back of the house, no answer.

"Jay?" will asked as he turned the corner and hit the light switch. He checked the whole house, but couldn't find Jay. Will let out a sigh of frustration, and headed outside. He found Jay sitting out on the front porch, carefully tracing his shield with his fingers.

"Come on, get in here, it's freezing!" Will exclaimed.

"Fine." Jay said, as he got up from the front steps, not wanting to fight.

"We need to talk." Will snapped at his brother.

"About what?" Jay asked him, annoyed at Will's tone.

"You." He said motioning Jay over to the kitchen and grabbed them each a beer out of the fridge, and handed one to Jay.

"I'm fine, Will, I've just had a rough day." Jay said staring down at his beer.

"I did too, but you don't see me trying to freeze myself to death!" will said, starting to raise his voice.

"I wasn't. I told you I just needed to clear my head!" Jay snapped back.

"Did it work?" Will asked him curiously.

"Not really. But this is a huge decision, I really need to think on it." Jay told him, still not making eye contact.

"What's going on, Jay?" Will asked him, with a look of concern.

"I keep putting everyone I love or care about in danger, so I've decided to leave the police force." Jay said finally looking straight at Will.

"What?" Will asked him, shocked at what Jay had just said.

"You heard me." Jay said his expression starting to change.

"Jay, go get warm, and we can talk about this when you are thinking straight." Will told Jay.

"I am thinking straight! I've lost my mother, and father, I'm sure as hell not losing you too!" Jay snapped,

"Lose me? Jay, What are you talking about?" Will asked him.

"I can't explain, but I'm turning in my shield in the morning and you can't change my mind!" Jay snapped, slamming the bottle down on the counter and stomped down the hall to his bedroom, shutting the door, hard, behind him. Will pulled out his cellphone and called the only person he could think of that could be able to help Jay.

"Voight." Hank said into his cellphone.

"Hi..It's Will halstead, something is wrong with Jay...Is there anything you can do to help me figure this out?" Will asked him.

"Is he hurt?" Voight asked him, quickly.

"Not physically. But he's talking crazy." Will told him.

"Don't worry, Will, I'll keep a close eye on him, thanks for the heads up." Voight said then ended the call. Will jammed his cellphone back into his coat pocket and went to his room. He grabbed clean clothes and went into the bathroom and took a shower. After turning off the hot water and getting dressed, he put his towels in the hamper, and went back into the livingroom and started closing up the house for the night. Will finished checking the locks and headed to his bedroom, shut the door, crawled into bed and flicked off the light.

"I couldn't save her, please leave my brother out of this!" Jay yelled, his eyes still tightly shut.

"I'm sorry...This isn't my fault!" Jay yelled.

"No! Leave him alone! Hurt me, just don't take it out of him!" Jay said yelling as he thrashed around in his sleep.

"Jay! Jay. It's okay." Will said as he entered his brother's bedroom and shook him awake.

"Will?" Jay asked, half asleep.

"You were yelling in your sleep. There is more to this than you are telling me, isn't there?" Will asked him, sympathetically.

"Yes. I already told you, I have to do this Will. I need to keep everyone safe, it's my job." Jay told him.

"This is all you ever wanted. You can't just throw it all away." Will snapped.

"I'll talk to you more about this later. Go back to bed." Jay said as he switched sides.

"Okay, but this time yell a little softer." Will joked as he left his brother's bedroom and shut the door behind him. Will couldn't see but could sense that Jay was rolling his eyes at him. Will returned to his room, and climbed back into bed, and waited anxiously for his alarm to go off. About two hours later, he heard Jay moving around the house. He looked over at the alarm which read 4:45 am. Will didn't know why Jay was up so early, but he was exhausted and decided to just give Jay some space. Voight had promised to watch over Jay for him, and Voight doesn't go back on his word.


	2. Cases Collide

Cases Collide

Jay headed out to his truck, it was still pretty dark out, but he just wanted to be alone. He slid in the key, and Will's alarm went off, just as he heard Jay fire up his truck. Jay pulled his truck onto the road and drove over to the precinct. Once there, he pulled into the employee lot, parked his truck and headed inside.

"Morning, Jay." Hailey chimed from the top of the stairs.

"Uh." Was all Jay could manage to mumble. He had wanted time to think, but everyone was already in the Intelligence unit looking through case files and drinking cups of hot coffee.

"Halstead. Antonio come in here, we need to talk." Voight called from his office. Jay followed Antonio inside, who shut the door behind him.

"Really?" Jay asked annoyed.

"I'm not here to handcuff you, Jay." Antonio told him with a smile.

"Then what do you want?" Jay asked them.

"I would like to know why Will called me last night." Voight told him.

"He called you? I told him I was fine!" Jay said hitting Voight's desk in frustration.

"You don't seem "fine" Jay. Ever since we picked up that case yesterday, you have been acting different." Antonio told him.

"What are you not telling me?" Voight asked him.

"I want to turn in my badge, that's the only reason I'm here." Jay told him, as he pulled his badge off of his neck, and slid it across the desk towards Voight.

"Excuse me?" Voight said, shocked.

"I just can't do this anymore." Jay said, sadly.

"I'm not accepting this, until you get your head on straight, and come to me with a "honest" decision. I will give you the rest of the day to think about it. Go home and really thing about this." Voight told him, concern forming in his eyes.

"May I go?" Jay asked him.

"Yes. But think very carefully, you don't always get second chances." Antonio said as he opened the door. Jay walked over to his desk, grabbed a couple of case files and ran down the stairs and out to his truck.

"Alright, I need everyone to stop what they are doing. We need to start digging in all of Halstead's files, something is off with him, there has to be something we aren't seeing." Voight told them.

"On it, Sarge." Ruzek said as he walked over and got onto Jay's laptop.

"What are we looking for?" Hailey asked him.

"Anything…." Voight started to say but Ruzek cut him off.

"Found something. Jay's trash has one new deleted message, I'll get I.T. on this right now." Ruzek said as he carefully took the laptop over to their special I.T. department.

Back at the Halstead brother's house, Will was getting ready for work. He had just made a pot of coffee, when he heard Jay's truck pull up outside of the house.

"Want some?" Will asked Jay as he walked through the front door.

"I'm good." Jay said as he made his way into the living room and slumped down into the couch cushions.

"I can call off, if there is something you want to get off your chest." Will told Jay.

"No. I just want to be alone, have a good shift." Jay said as he curled up on the couch and closed his eyes. Will knew he couldn't call off, but he was really concerned about Jay.

"Thanks." Will said as he poured a cup of coffee into a stainless steel mug, slipped on his coat and headed outside to his car. He slid the key into the ignition, pulled his car onto the road and drove over to Med. Will got out of his car, went inside and checked his filebox for any new messages from other doctors. He found one that was sealed and was about to open it, when Natalie appeared behind him.

"Morning Nat." Will said letting out a yawn.

"What's this?" Natalie asked him, playfully trying to grab the envelope, but Will held it up in the air.

"Will, come on." Natalie laughed as she jumped a couple of times.

"Hey lovebirds, incoming." Maggie said from the nurse's station.

"Duty calls." Will said as he stuffed the envelope into his scrubs pocket and followed Natalie out to an awaiting ambulance.

"What do we got?" Natalie asked the paramedics.

"Looks like another overdose." Sylvie Brett told her.

"Again?" Will asked.

"Unfortunately. She crashed a couple of times on the way over, but we have her stable." foster told him.

"Trauma four!" maggie said pointing down the hall. Will and Natalie quickly followed.

"I'm going to go get a quick breakfast while you get her changed." Will told her.

"Don't forget to get me a doughnut!" Natalie said as Will left and she closed the curtain.

"Got it, chocolate doughnut." Will said through the curtain, and headed to the cafetiera.

Will entered the cafeteria and sat down at a small table and opened the envelope. He read the note that was inside, and quickly left the cafeteria and headed back into the ED.

"Maggie, can you please have someone cover my shift? I really need to get home." Will said, obviously in a panic.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure yet. Here." He said pulling a five dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"What is this for?" Maggie asked him confused.

"Natalie wanted a chocolate doughnut." Will said as he ran out of the ED.

"Will?" Natalie said as she watched him jump into his car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Dr. Choi, you're with Dr. Manning." Maggie told Ethan. Who looked at her cockeyed.

"Dr. Halstead had a emergency, I need you to cover for him." Maggie told him.

"I can work with that." Ethan said as he followed Natalie back into Trauma four.

"I'm Dr. Manning, and this is Dr. Choi, and we will be taking care of you today. What is your name?" Natalie asked her.

"Scarlet." She said weakly.

"Alright, Scarlet, can you tell us what happened?" Ethan asked her.

"Isn't it obvious? I tried to kill myself." she snapped back.

"Why?" Ethan asked her.

"I just...would be better off dead." She said, weakly.


	3. Figuring this all out

Figuring this all out

"I'm going to go get Dr. Charles." Ethan whispered into Natalie's ear. She nodded, Ethan left the room and slid the curtain shut behind him.

"What's going on?" Scarlet asked, a panicked look on her face.

"It's okay. We just need to get a second opinion." Natalie said sweetly.

"Why? I told you what happened?" Scarlet said, alarmed.

"Yes. You did. But not why you tried to kill yourself." Natalie told her, making sure that she was keeping her patient safe.

"I had no choice. It was either be…" She started to say, but choked on tears.

"It's okay, take a deep breath." Natalie said sitting down next to her teenage patient.

"Be tortured, raped, drugged. What would you of chosen Dr. Manning?" Scarlet asked her.

"You rest, okay." Natalie told her, pain shone through her eyes.

"Dr. Charles. She is completely competent. She was trying to die, because living would be worse for her." Natalie said as she stopped him in the hallway.

"I believe you, Natalie, but you know I have to do an evaluation, I'm bound by law." He told her as he walked into Scarlet's hospital room.

"I'm Dr. Charles. Do you mind if I take a seat?" He asked her. She shook her head "no."

"I understand you tried to end your life today?" He asked her.

"Yes. But I don't need you to evaluate me. I just need to die." Scarlet said sadly.

"Scarlet, that's your name, right?" Dr. Charles asked her.

"Yes." She said weakly.

"Please help me understand what happened." He said pulling out his notepad.

"I already talked to Dr. Manning. Can't you just hear it from her?" Scarlet asked him.

"Unfortunately, I need to hear it from you." He told her with a smile.

"I was taken to a party and I knew what was going to happen. So I snuck out of the back door, but they realized I had left and came after me. I found a sharp metal rod and slit my wrists. I sighed in relief as my arms were becoming covered in a thick, crimson liquid. They must of thought I would just bleed out. They went back inside, minutes later I heard screeching tires and the house went dark and silent." She said, holding back more tears.

"You said taken. Were you kidnapped?" He asked her. She gave him a small nod.

"That's all I need. Thank you for talking to me, and I hope things start to get better for you." He said with a smile.

"So?" Natalie asked him as he exited the room.

"You're right. We need to get Chicago PD involved. This is turning out to be just like yesterday's case." Dr. Charles's said as he walked past the nurse's station.

"Go sit with her, I'll call Voight." Ethan said as he went and leaned on the nurses station, pulled out his cellphone and called Voight.

"Voight." Hank said into his phone.

"Sorry to bother you, It's Ethan. We just received a patient matching the pattern of the one we lost yesterday. I could really use an assist." Ethan said into his cellphone.

"Thanks. I'll send someone right over." Voight said then ended the call.

"Awtwater, Burgesses. I need you to go to Chicago Med. They have another patient who follows yesterday's pattern. Find out everything you can and keep you posted." Voight told them.

"On it, Sarge." Atwater said as he and Kim left the Intelligence Unit and took off down the stairs, and ran out to Atwater's car.

"Get in. I'm driving." Kevin said to kim.

"Alright." Kim said as she climbed into the passenger seat, while kevin got in the driver's seat and slid the key into the ignition. The car started right up, and they headed straight over to Chicago Med.

Minutes later, Awtwater and Burgesses, pulled up outside of Chicago Med. They got out and entered the ED.

"She's in Trauma four." Maggie said pointing to the room, where nurses. Ethan and Natalie were in and out of making sure they kept their patient alive.

"How is she?" Kim asked Natalie.

"She's hanging in there. We are giving her a blood transfusion right now, and we were able to stop the bleeding without surgery." Natalie told them.

"That's good, right?" kim asked her.

"This girl has been traumatized and feels that death is the only way out. Please, tread lightly. Natalie said as she let them walk past her.

"Hi Scarlet. My name is Kim. I am a detective with the Chicago Police Department's Intelligence Unit, and this is Detective Awtwater. Would it be okay if we ask you a few questions?" Kim asked her.

"I've already told Dr. Manning and Dr. Charles what happened. Ask them." Scarlet said picking at the tight bandages that were wrapped around her wrists.

"Scarlet. I know you're scared, and that you might not feel like talking to us, but anything you tell us, can help us to find the ones responsible for this." Kim said sitting down next to her.

"Okay. But I will only talk to you." Scarlet told her.

"Kev, can you go wait outside?" Kim asked him.

"No problem." Kevin said as he pulled the curtain and left the room.

"So?" Natalie asked him, when she saw him walk out of the room.

"She agreed to talk, but only to Kim." Kevin told her.

"Well, that's improvement, maybe she could convince her to run a rape kit?" Natalie asked him.

"Kim can be very persuasive. If you both talk to her, together, she might agree." Awtwater told her.

"Good idea. I'll talk to you soon." Natalie said as she gently pulled open the curtain, walked into the room and slid the door shut behind her.

Back at the precinct, Voight, Hailey, and Antonio were digging into all of Jay's old cases.

"I found something!" Adam said as he walked into the room, holding Jay's laptop.

"You found something?" Haillie said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I.T. did but look." Adam said as he opened the retrieved file and brought it up on a large screen. Voight and Antonio just looked at eachother, fear shining in their eyes.

"Everyone gear up!" Voight snapped.


	4. Everything's about to change

Everything's about to change

"Jay? You home?' Will asked as he ran up the front stairs and into the Living room.

"Hello, Dr Halstead. I see you got my message." A female voice said from behind him. He tried to turn to face her, but felt a barrel of a gun stabbing into his back.

"Go ahead, and take a seat, Dr. Halstead." She told him.

"What do you want? Where's Jay?" Will snapped.

"I will answer all of your questions, in time, until then you need to come with me." She told Will.

"No. I want to see my brother first." Will said madly.

"Fine. Take him to his brother." She said with a sigh. One of her body guards pulled Will up off the couch and pushed him towards the back door and out into the alley.

"Get in!" She snapped, as she forced him into the back seat, then slid in beside him, and slammed the door shut.

"Put this on!" she said to Will.

"Do it! Or I will!" she said madly. Will did as he was told and slipped on the blindfold, leaving a small crack that he could see out of.

"Nice try." She said as she pulled the blindfold down and pulled out a zip tie and secured his wrists together in front of him. Will felt the car jerk onto the road, and felt it speeding up.

"Just tell me are you the reason Jay wants to quit the police force?" Will asked her.

"So what if I am?' She asked him, curiously.

"Jay loves his job, you can't just take that away from him." Will said raising his voice.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Halstead, but I can and I have!" She laughed at him.

"It's Will!" He snapped back at her. He couldn't see but could only imagine the look of satisfaction printed across her face. Will felt the car jerk again, but this time the car had stopped and Will was being pulled out of the car, by his wrists.

"Take him inside." She ordered her bodyguards. Will felt tight grips on his wrists and could sense the gun being pointed at him.

"Ruzek you're with Hailey, Antonio you're with me. Hit it!" Voight snapped as they jumped into their assigned cars and sped off towards the Halstead brother's house. Once there they got out, Ruzek and Hailey took the back while Antonio and Voight took the front. Antonio tried the door and realized it was unlocked. Voight followed Antonio into the living room and started to clear the house.

"Clear!" Antonio called.

"Alley's clear, Sarge." Hailey said as she entered through the back door.

"Damn it!" Voight snapped punching a small hole in the wall.

"Jay? You in here?' Will asked as he was pushed inside and heard a door bolt behind him.

"You really think I'm stupid enough to let you see your brother?' She laughed as she tore the blindfold off.

"Just tell me what you want, maybe we can work something out." Will told her.

"Have a seat." She said forcing him down into a metal chair.

"I need something from you, before I start to make any deals." She snapped at Will.

"Name it." Will told her.

"You took care of two of my "friends." yesterday, and they both didn't make it back. Do you know how much money that cost me?" She snapped at him.

"They both died, from overdoses. I couldn't save them, and after what they have been through I wouldn't of wanted to." Will snapped back.

"Don't worry about that, Will, I have another way of getting my money back." She said eviley. Then it clicked.

"No. Don't do that to Jay! I'll do it for you, just please, I'm begging you, don't make him do this!" Will said tears forming in his eyes.

"It's already done!" She laughed back at him. Will heard a female voice screaming from the back room.

"Do it!" A male voice snapped at another male. Will knew where Jay was, he also knew he wouldn't be able to bring him back from this.

"This is ridiculous! You think they won't shoot you, because you're having a cop do your dirty work?" Will asked her, frustration forming across his face.

"They won't if I have two hostages." She laughed.

"Two?" Will said confused.

"Oh, didn't I tell you your brother belongs to me now! And as soon as he tells me "no." You're both good as dead." She said as she slid her hand through Will's hair.

"I said do it!" The male yelled pointing the gun at the teenage girl.

"I'm sorry." Jay told her as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"No. Please don't!" She screamed. Jay pretentended to get closer to the girl but flipped around and fought for control of the gun! Will heard gun fire, he was about to try to get to Jay when he was pulled out of the chair.

"What the hell was that!" She snapped as he entered the back room, where she found Jay holding the bodyguard's gun and helping the teenage girl out of the room.

"We had a deal, Jay, no one gets to leave." She said pulling a gun out of her pocket.

"Deals over." Jay said as he pointed the gun at her.

"Go ahead and take the shot, Jay, but just know your brother's death is on you." She laughed as Will was forced into the room.

"Drop the gun, Jay." she told him raising the gun up to Will's temple.

"Take the shot Jay." Will told him, tears forming in his eyes.

"No." Jay said his hands starting to shake.

"It's fine. I understand. Just take the shot." Will told him.

"Are you sure?' Jay asked him, trying to get his hands to stop from shaking. Will nodded. Will closed his eyes and heard a gunshot. He fell to the floor.

"Will!" Jay yelled as he swooped down beside him.

"Clean this up!" She told one of her body guards as the rest of them took off out of the warehouse and out to their cars.

"Leave her alone!" Jay yelled at him as he pointed his gun towards the teenage girl, then at Jay. Both guns went off at the same time, and both Jay and the bodyguard were hit by eachother's bullets and hit the floor.

"Chicago PD!" Voight yelled as the team breached the warehouse.

"Body!" Antonio yelled.

"Please don't shoot." The teenage girl said as she came towards Antonio. He quickly put his gun back into its hollister.

"It's okay, you're safe now." He said as he lead her over to Hailey who caught her in a hug.

"They tried to save me." She said tears coming to her eyes as she pointed to the three lifeless bodies.

"I've got a pulse!" Awtwater said as he checked on Will, noticing he had been shot in the chest.

"Jay has one too." Ruzek said, as he pulled out his radio.

"10-4 Roll two ambulances to 345 east Elm. We have two down in need of medical attention." He said, as he started to press on Jay's chest.

"Copy 10-4. One minute out." The dispatcher said into her headset. A couple of minutes later, Voight ran outside to the ambulances and filled in both crews. Jay was taken in one ambulance, while Will was taken in the other. When they arrived at Med, everyone's hearts dropped at the sight of both Halstead brothers lying lifeless on stretchers.

"Dr. Choi, Trauma bay three, Dr. Manning, Trauma bay two." Maggie instructed them. The rest of the Intelligence Unit waited in the waiting room to hear updates. Just then, Awtwater and Burgess's came over to Voight.

"We know what happened." She told them, realizing that something was wrong.

"Good work. Right now we just need to keep Jay and Will in our thoughts." Voight said trying to force back tears.

About two hours later, Dr Rhodes entered the waiting room and had the Unit follow him into a private room.

"They are both out of surgery and are in the ICU. If they make it through the night, they should recover just fine.

"Thank God." Hailey said as she let out an exasperated breath.


	5. All or nothing

All or nothing

It's been about a month since the Halstead brother's had been cleared to return to work. The shooting had been investigated and was ruled "a good shoot." Jay was still really devastated that it had come down to shooting his own brother, in a attempt to put away a woman who was trying to ruin his life. But things started to go back to normal, but Jay always had to know where Will was, and that he was safe.

"Adam? Are you still headed over?" Haliey Upton asked into her cellphone.

"Hey, Hail's. I'll be over in just a few, see you soon." Adam said, happily, as he saw her name come up on his caller ID.

"Can't wait." Haliey chimed back, with a smile, she loved the nickname "Hail's" that he had given her.

"Me either." Adam said as he ended the call. He put his cellphone down on the front seat and put the car into "drive." He carefully pulled onto the road and drove over to Haliey's apartment.

Minutes later, adam pulled up outside of Haliey's apartment building. He parked his car, grabbed his cellphone and got out of his car. Since it was starting to get dark outside, Adam scanned his convincing himself that everything looked normal, he locked his car. He hadn't even walked two feet, when he was greeted with a metal pipe to the back of his head. Ruzek fell to the ground, his eyes rolled back, and his thoughts began to jumble.

"Hurry up! Get him into the car!" Was all Ruzek heard before going completely unconscious. Four latino males in their late twenties drug Ruzek over to a dark panel van, which pulled up next to them. They shoved Ruzek inside, shut the door and sped off into the darkness.

Haliey heard a knock at her front door and quickly answered it, thinking it was Adam. As she started to open the door, she saw a male figure dressed in black. She tried to shut the door, but was easily overpowered.

"Keep her here!." One male snapped at another, who forced Haliey up against the wall. Haliey was struggling to get free, when she saw Dr. Manning coming up the stairs.

"Natalie! Get out of here!" Haliey yelled at her. Natalie stopped dead in her tracks. The male gave Haliey a hard shove and turned his attention to Natalie. Haliey took the chance and took her gun out of its hollister and shot the guy in the shoulder. She was preparing for another shot, when she felt a male presence behind her.

"I wouldn't do that, Detective." A male voice snapped from behind her. She whipped around and stood face to face with, who she assumed was a robber.

"Give me your gun!" He snapped at her.

"Now!" He snapped pointing the gun at Natalie.

"It's okay, Natalie." Haliey said as she saw the panic washing over her face.

"Detective! NOW!" He snapped at her again. Haliey was about to surrender her gun, when he shot Natalie in the leg! Haliey raised her gun, and shot him in the arm.

"Son of a Bitch!" He yelled as he reached for his leg, dropping the gun in the process. Haliey swooped down, grabbed the gun, and ran over to Natalie.

"Don't let them escape! The first male yelled at the other males that had just entered the apartment. Haliey ran over and pulled Natalie to her feet and drug her into Haliey's bedroom. She pushed her dresser in front of the door, and opened her window.

"Come on, Natalie, we have to go!" Haliey said as she helped Natalie out the window and tried to limp her down the fire escape, but she couldn't support Natalie much longer.

"Can you walk?" Haliey asked her anxiously.

"No. Haliey, just leave me." Natalie said weakly.

"I'm not leaving you." Haliey snapped.

"What are you doing?" Natalie asked her, softly.

"I need to slow down the bleeding. This is going to hurt, but try not to scream." Haliey said as she ripped a piece of fabric off of her shirt and tied it as tight as she could above the bullet wound. Natalie let out a small yelp, and handed Haliey her cellphone.

"Call Will." She squeaked. Haliey quickly scrolled through her contacts and clicked on Will's name and waited as the phone rang.

"Natalie? Where are you?" Will asked as he saw her name flash across the screen on his cellphone.

"Will, It's Haliey. I need you to…." She started to say, but the phone was snatched out of her hand.

"Walk." The male snapped as he threw the cellphone down the fire escape.

"Haliey? Haliey!" Will yelled into his cellphone.

"Damn it!" He yelled from the couch, catching Jay's attention.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked him.

"I'm not sure...I heard a struggle, we need to get over to Haliey's apartment, I think she needs help." Will said, grabbing his jacket and running out the front door.

"Wait, Will!" Jay said as he grabbed his jacket and locked the front door and ran over to where Will was fumbling for his car key.

"Get in." Jay said, his key already in the ignition. Will quickly listened and Jay sped out onto the road.

"Will. What is going on? Jay asked him, anxiously.

"Haliey just called me from Natalie's phone. She was about to ask me something when I heard a male voice say "walk." then the phone went dead. Will could see panic on Jay's face.

"Voight." Hank said into his cellphone.

"Hey Sarge, it's Jay. Somethings wrong with Haliey, I'm headed over there now." Jay said as he sped around the corner and parked outside of Haliey's apartment.

"I'll be right there." Voight said then ended the call.

"Stay in the car." Jay told Will.

"But…" Will said trying to protest.

"Are you going to stay put?" Jay asked him. Will glared at him. Jay started to pull out his handcuffs.

"I'll stay, Jay." Will sighed. Jay through down the handcuffs on the floor board and ran up the stairs of Haliey's apartment with his gun at the ready. He saw that the door was open, he went in and started to clear the rooms, when he noticed that the window that lead to the fire escape in Haliey's bedroom was open. Jay slid out the window and pulled out a flashlight.

Minutes later, Awater, Dawson, Voight, and Burgess's showed up outside and ran up the stairs to the apartment.

"Wait. Isn't that Adam's car?" Kim asked Antonio.

"You guys go help Jay, Kim and I are going to check the car." Dawson told them.

"Works for me." Voight said as he and Awtwater headed up the stairs. Jay heard footsteps and flipped around and headed back towards the window with his gun drawn.

"Did you find anything?" Voight snapped from behind him. I think I saw some blood about five hundred feet ahead, but I turned back, when I heard footsteps." Jay told him. Voight and Jay walked further down the fire escape, their flashlights pointed down onto the metal of the fire escape.

"I've got something." Jay said as he shined his flashlight around the stairs that lead down to the alley. Jay ran down the stairs following a fresh blood trail.

This is definitely Ruzek's car." Kim told Antonio. They tried the doors, but they were locked.

"Look." Kim said as she found Adam's cell phone with a huge crack in the screen under the car, like someone had tried to ditch it.

"Dawson, Burgess! We need you up here!" Awtwater yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Come on, Kim." Antonio told her. She reached down and grabbed Adam's cell phone and followed Antonio up the stairs.

"Get out!" A female voice snapped as she swung open the car door.

"I…" Will started to say, but recognized the woman and did as he was told.

"Remember that favor you owe me?" She asked Will.

"What favor?" Will asked her.

"Get in, and I'll refresh your memory." She said as she forced Will to walk over to her car and forced him inside, shut the door and they sped off.

"Alright, back to the favor." She said looking straight at Will.

"I really don't know what you are talking about. Should I?" Will asked her.

"Don't tell me you really forgot." She laughed as she reached over and ripped open Will's shirt exposing the white bandage from where he had been shot, about a month before.


	6. This is all on me

This is all on me

"No. This can't be happening!" Will said holding his head.

"Oh, but it is." She laughed.

"Did I jog your memory?" she asked him. He silently nodded.

"Turn here." She told her bodyguard. Will looked out the window and saw a condemned building standing just feet from where they were parked.

"Take him inside." She snapped at another body guard, who reached for Will's wrists.

"I'm more than capable of walking by myself." Will snapped pulling his arms back. The bodyguard looked back at the woman.

"Don't let this be a mistake. Let him walk, without force." She said, pointing a gun at Will to prove that she was serious. Will just followed the other bodyguard inside, he didn't even try to run.

Back in a dark, damp, basement, Ruzek came to, and started to scan his surroundings. He realized he was handcuffed to a metal pole and there was a lamp in the corner, exposing a metal table with two metal chairs. Ruzek is no stranger to interrogations, but couldn't rack his brain as to who would be wanting to interrogate him and why. The door swung open, letting in a blanket of bright light. Ruzek covered his eyes.

"He's awake!" One male yelled at another.

"Good. Let's get started." He said as his second in command freed Ruzek's wrists, who immediately started to fight back.

"Is that really necessary? I just want to talk. Take a seat." He told Ruzek.

"You think I actually believe you? I know what an interrogation looks like!" Ruzek snapped.

"You're right." he said to Ruzek, who looked at him shocked. Then second in command forced Ruzek down into the chair. He started to get up and head towards the door.

"Go ahead and leave. I'll just get what I want from your friend." He said with a sinister smile.

"Friend?" Ruzek said confused.

"Show him." He told the other male, he pulled out a laptop and showed Ruzek a live feed being streamed in another part of the building.

"Don't hurt her!" Ruzek snapped.

"If she's hurt is up to you. Go ahead and take a seat." He told Ruzek. He decided to listen and sat down in the metal chair.

"Good choice the leader snapped at him. Ruzek glared at him.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her…." Ruzek started to say, but was cut off.

"I already told you. She will be fine, if you cooperate." He told Ruzek

"If I cooperate, you will just let her go?" Ruzek asked him confused.

"I never said that. Let me repeat myself, but listen carefully, I won't tell you again. I said if you cooperate her, I wouldn't hurt her. I never once said did either one of you get to leave." He said with a smirk.

"Just tell me what you want!" ruzek demanded.

"Tell me everything you know about the Halstead brothers." He said to Ruzek.

"Halstead brothers? That doesn't ring a bell." Adam told him.

"Cut the act. I know you know who they are, in fact, I know how close you are to them. It would be a shame if something were to happen to your friend, because you are lying straight to my face." He snapped at Ruzek.

CSU showed up and took over the scene. Jay walked down the stairs and realized his passenger seat door was open and Will was gone.

"Damn it, Will, I told you to stay!" Jay yelled angrily.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked him.

"Will's gone." Jay said, still frustrated.

"You brought your brother here?" Antonio asked him.

"Will promised to stay put, I can't believe I actually believed him!" Jay said pulling out his cell phone and dialed Will's number. The bodyguard heard the cell phone ringing in his coat pocket and reached for it, but Will tried to keep distance.

"Answer it." The woman said as she entered the building.

"Fine." Will said as he accepted the call.

"Will. Where the hell are you?" Jay snapped.

"Hey, Nat, I'll be home soon." Will said into the phone.

"Nice try the woman snapped at Will and snatched the phone.

"Nice to hear from you again Jay." The woman said into Will's cell phone. Jay went ghost white as he recognized the familiar voice.

"You better not hurt him!" Jay yelled getting the team's attention.

"Speaker." Voight whispered, Jay quickly put the phone on speaker.

"I can't guarantee that." She laughed.

"Please. He's still recovering." Jay said weakly.

"Because you shot him. You shot your own brother. How pathetic are you?" She laughed again. Jay had enough as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"You gave me no choice. Tell me where you are, so we can end this!" Jay snapped.

"Why would I do that? Last time I agreed to meet with you, it wasn't worth it." she said a smile forming on her face.

"Agreed? You gave me a ultimatum. I never agreed to anything!" Jay snapped back at her.

"Don't worry about it Jay." She laughed, then ended the call.

"Great!" Jay yelled, not being able to control the tone of his voice.

"We will find him." Kim said putting a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Not just Will, they are all coming back to us." Voight said trying to assure Jay that he would stop at nothing to get them all back.


	7. Last chance

Last chance

"Take him in the back. You know what to do from there." The woman snapped.

"No. I'm not doing this for you." Will said staring right into your eyes.

"I thought you might say that. So I brought you something to persuade you to do the right thing." She told Will.

"Doing the RIGHT thing, would be for you to just cut your losses and leave town." Will snapped at her.

"That's not going to happen, oh and just so you know, you might want to comply. She has lost a lot of blood." She laughed. As two of thee body guards carried Natalie into the room, and sat her down on the cold, concrete floor.

"Nat!" Will said trying to get to her, but was held back.

"You can tend to her, after you follow through with that favor." She told Will, horror crossed his face, he now knew exactly how this woman had made Jay feel.

"Please. Just take her to Chicago Med. I will…." He started to say.

"I've had enough of Halstead lies." She snapped, as she motioned her body guards to force Will into the back room.

"Will?" Natalie said weakly.

"Natalie? Is it?" she asked her. Natalie nodded.

"You'll get the help you need, as soon as your fiance follows through with the favor he owes me." She said as she leaned down next to Natalie. She was starting to fade from blood loss.

"Stay with her." She told one of her body guards, then went into the back room. She found Will throw sporadic punches as he tried to get free of their grips.

"He's not going to listen. What do you want us to do?" Her second in command asked her.

"If you don't comply, things are going to start looking really bad for you Will." She threatened.

"Do whatever you want to me. I don't care. But if you hurt Natalie I will have Jay hunt you down so fast it'll make your head spin!" Will snapped.

"Maybe we should test that theory." She laughed.

"What do we do with him?" Her second in command asked her again.

"You heard him. Just hurt him enough to get him to comply, but no serious damage, got it?" she snapped as she left the room, and shut the door behind her. Will knew he was in trouble, but didn't care. All he cared about was that everyone he loved and cared about, especially Natalie were okay.

"It's Will's phone again." Jay said as he answered it and the other detectives stood around his desk in silence, as he put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, again, Jay." the woman laughed.

"Where's will?" Jay asked her.

"Patience, Jay. I will tell you what you need to know in a minute, but first, How important are Dr. Manning, Detective Upton, and Detective Ruzek to you. Jay went silent.

"That's what I thought.

"I will give you three addresses, and one hour…" She started to say but Jay cut her off.

"I'm not playing any more of your stupid games! You almost lost me my job! Just tell me where YOU are, so we can handle this, one on one!" Jay snapped.

"How is that fair?' She laughed.

"Please." Jay told her weakly.

"Fine. But only you are to come here. I will start killing everyone you care about if I see anyone else, got it?" She asked him.

"Give me the address." Jay snapped.

"Go outside, get in your truck and once you are ten blocks away from the precinct, give me a call, and I will text your phone the address." She said then ended the call.

"It's too risky." Antonio said as Jay shoved his phone back into his jacket pocket.

"I'm not going to have four deaths on my conscience." Jay snapped as he ran down the stairs.

"Are you just going to let him go?" Kim asked Voight.

"We have no choice. Halstead's smart, he knows how to contact us when he needs back up." Voight told her, hoping he was right.

Jay pulled into a empty lot and dialed Will's cell phone number.

"Well done Detective. I'm sending you the address." She said then ended the call. Jay saw his cell phone go off and quickly opened the text. He tossed his phone down on the front seat and sped over to the address he was given.

About ten minutes later he pulled up outside of the condemned building. He got out of his truck and drew his gun and walked up to the front door, and tried the handle, but it was locked. He pounded his fist against the door, suddenly the woman appeared at the door.

"Come in Jay." She said, but just as he entered, one of her bodyguards hit him in the back of the head with a tire iron, and Jay hit the cold, concrete. Two of her body guards drug Jay into the same back room that Will was being held in.

"Why is Jay here?" Will asked confused.

"Because, he won't follow orders!" She snapped at him.

"What do you want me to do?" Will asked, feeling defeated.

"Work for me." She told him.

"Work for you?" Will asked even more confused than before.

"Yes. If I need something, I'll call you, after you take care of it, you will be rewarded." she told him.

"Let Jay and Nat go, as a good gesture and I will do ONE favor for you." Will snapped.

"Just ONE?" she asked him.

"Yes, name it." Will snapped.

"Kill your brother." She laughed.

"Excuse me?" Will said, shock covering his face.

"You heard me. He already tried to kill you, it's your turn.

"Let Nat go to the hospital, and I will think about it." Will told her.

"Thinking isn't enough." She snapped at him.

Back in the basement, the members were getting no useful information from Ruzek.

"Here." The leader said as he handed Ruzek a cell hpone.

"What is this for?" Ruzek asked him.

"It's Detective Upton's goodbye gift." He laughed as he left the room and locked it from the outside. Ruzek looked down at the phone and clicked on the message. He watched in horror as Hailey was being beaten.

"Fine! What do you want to know!" Ruzek yelled as he pounded on the door.


	8. The final rescue

The final rescue

Back at Intelligence, all the remaining detectives were pacing back and forth.

"They are picking us off one by one. We have to stay together." Burgess said, breaking the silence.

"Kim's right. Awtwater, ping Jay's cell phone." Antonio told him.

"On it." He told antonio.

"I can't get a exact location, but I can tell you, north side of town, where they are due to start construction next week." Kevin told him.

"At least it's a start." Voight said as he exited his office. The four remaining detectives got into assigned cars and sped off towards the north side of town.

"I'll make it easy on you." She smirked.

"No. I got this." Will told her.

"Just leave I'll handle this." Will told her.

"I don't trust you." She snapped back. Jay started to rouse, and looked over at his brother.

"Do it!" She snapped handing Will her gun.

"I'm sorry, Jay." Will said as he pointed the gun at Jay.

"Do what you have to." Will had never fired a gun before, but had seen Jay do it thousands of times. He steadied his hands and fired the gun and the bullet lodged into the wall next to Jay.

"What are you doing?" She snapped at Will.

"I'm sorry. I've never fired a gun before, what did you really expect?" Will asked her.

"You missed on Purpose!" She yelled as she grabbed Will's bad shoulder and applied pressure. Will started to scream in pain.

"Just give me the gun, I'll do it." Jay said as she handed him the gun, but held one to Will's temple.

"Do it!" She snapped at Jay. He held the gun up to his head.

"Jay! Please, don't." Will said tears forming in his eyes.

"I have to." Jay say said as he lowered the gun to make sure the safety was off, then raised the gun back up to his head. Will clamped his eyes shut. He heard a gunshot, and opened his eyes, he looked over at Jay. He had the gun in his hand, but the woman was dead on the floor behind Will.

"Are you two, okay?" Antonio asked as he entered the room, and kicked the gun away from the woman after checking for a pulse.

"Yeah." Jay said weakly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Antonio asked them.

"No. I just need to get some air." Will said as he ran out of the room.

"Nat!" He yelled as he watched her being loaded into the back of a ambulance.

Antonio helped Jay up off the ground.

"Good timing." Jay said relieved.

"Wait, where are Hailey and Adam?" Jay asked him.

"We haven't located them yet." Antonio said sadly.

"We have to." Jay said holding his head in pain.

"No. you need to go to Med." Antonio said as he lead him out to a waiting ambulance. Voight watched as the ambulances pulled away.

"We need to go back to the original crime scene, there has to be a clue as to where they were taken." Voight said just as his cellphone rang.

"Voight." He said into his cellphone.

"Hey sarge, I don't know why I was left with a phone other than this." Adam said as she texted the video to Voight. THe four of them watched in silence.

"Adam. Where are you guys at?" Voight asked him.

"A basement, maybe, just trace this call." Adam told him.

"Don't do anything stupid, we are about two minutes out." Voight said then ended the call.

"Chicago PD! Put the guns down and get on the ground!" Adam heard four familiar voices shouting.

"Hailey? You in here?" Kim yelled as she started to clear rooms, with Antonio at her heels. They found a locked room and kicked in the door.

"Hailey!" Kim screamed as she ran in and untied her wrists and ankles, and took the duct tape off of her mouth.

"Is Natalie okay?' Hailey asked as she let out a cough.

"She's on her way to med." Kim said as she caught her in a hug, but quickly released her after taking note of all of the bruises. Antonio walked down the hall and heard Adam yelling from the other side of the door.

"Get back, Adam, I'm kicking in this door." Antonio said as his boot hit the door. Adam came running out.

"Where's Hailey?" He asked Antonio. She right down this hall." Antonio told him, pointing him in the right direction.

"Hailey!" Adam said as he ran into the room and hugged her.

"10-4 Roll an ambo to this address. We have a officer down." Antonio said into his two-way radio.

"Copy 10-4 one minute out." The dispatcher said into his headset.

"About a minute later, Bret and Foster pulled up outside and carried in a backboard.

"Adam and Antonio helped get Hailey onto the backboard and moved over to a stretcher as they wheeled her out to the ambo.

"Wait, Adam, You know I don't approve of in house relationships, but I will let this one slide, don't make me regret it. I'm just glad you are okay." Voight said patting Adam on the shoulder.

"You won't. Thanks, sarge." Adam said as he climbed into the back of the ambulance next to Foster, and Awtwater shut the back doors and tapped the back of the ambo. Brett turned on the lights and sirens and sped over to Med.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALTERNATE ENDING ONE:

ALTERNATE ENDING TWO:


End file.
